Date Watchers #1-Takari
by Feline Fairy
Summary: TK and Kari go on a date, and Davis follows them around. But they knew he was there the whole time! First in a series.


Date Watchers: Date #1-Takari  
by Feline Fairy  
  
I don't own Digimon.  
  
This takes place about 2 years after 02, and TK and Kari are about 14-15. This is from Davis's POV. It's also going to be a series, so watch out for the others, Sorato, Kenyako, Sakasuke (Davis/Sakura. Sakura belongs to my big sister, Wingleader Sora Jade. She said I could use her.), Koushimi, and Taimi (Tai/Sammi. Sammi is Matt's twin sister and belongs to WSJ too.).  
  
Please R&R. This is my first story. Hope you like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei, Ken, Cody and I were waiting in the park for TK and Kari. We wanted to play basketball, but they were late.   
  
"I wonder where they are." Yolei whined, leaning against a nearby tree.  
  
"I think we should start without them." Ken said, dribbling the ball absently.  
  
"Now now Ken, they're our friends, we shouldn't leave them out." Cody said, taking the ball out of Ken's hands.  
  
It was a warm, sunny day in July and my summer school teacher said I could have the day off. I called Yolei to see if she would come to the park with me. She said yes so we called TK, Kari, Cody and Ken and asked them to meet us outside Yolei's family's apartment so her big brother Kenji could drive us there. We also asked Ken to bring his basketball.   
  
TK and Kari didn't show up so we desided to go without them. At the park Cody got an e-mail from Kari, saying that they were on their way. Tai was going to drive them.   
  
Suddenly TK and Kari walked over to the basketball court hand in hand. Kari turned around and waved at Tai, telling him it was ok to leave, because he was late for a date with Sammi Ishida.  
  
"I can't believe it! TS and Kari, holding hands?!?!" I sputtered, mouth dropping open.  
  
TK and Kari blushed red to the roots of their hair. "We can play with you guys for a little bit. But after Tai's date with Sammi, he's going to pick us up and take us to Dragon Buffet for a date." Kari said, blushing.  
  
"TS! You stole my girl!" I yelled angily.   
  
"I'll fight for her." TK yelled back. "I love her and she loves me. You're nothing more then a loud-mouthed goggle-boy!"  
  
"And you're... you're... nothing but a hat-boy!" I yelled, raising my fists.  
  
Kari pushed in between them. "Stop it!" Kari yelled, scared they were going to hurt each other.  
  
I clenched my fists in anger, and stomped away. Behind me I heard Ken say "Can we play basketball now?" There was silence, no one answered.  
  
I suddenly got an idea. 'I'll follow TG and Kari on their date.' I thought. I hid in a tree, watching them until Tai came to pick them up. A little while later Tai pulled up in the driveway and said "Are you coming TK and Kari?"   
  
After TK and Kari got in the car I jumped down from the tree and ran out to the street and yelled "Taxi! Taxi!" And then a taxi pulled up and I said to the driver "Follow that car!" After a little while, when they got to the resteraunt I paid the driver and went into the resteraunt to watch TZ and Kari.  
  
I got a table as close to theirs as I could get. Kari had her back to me and I was trying not to let TV see me. And then I heard them talking about their friends. Especially about me, how I was rude to them all the time. I didn't think I was rude, but... I did follow them around when they wanted privacy... And I did bug them a lot... And I have called TK TG, and TZ and TV instead of TK...   
  
And then I heard them talking about how courageous I was, how I'll fight until the fight is over and how I'll fight no matter how big the problems are, and how I *did* save TK that one time.  
  
Then TK said "It feels like we're being watched..."   
  
I slid down into my seat, making sure that TK didn't see me.  
  
Then Kari said "Don't worry about it TK, we have other things to talk about, how we're doing, and how our big brothers and their girlfriends are doing. And I noticed, it's been an hour and fifteen minutes we've been here. Oh TK! We forgot about the movie we're going to!"  
  
Then TK quickly paid the bill (I didn't need to because I didn't order anything except a free water) and they hurried and rushed down the street and they don't know it, but I was behind them. TK paid for the tickets and so did I (after them) and then they entered the movie theater.   
  
I didn't even know what movie we were going to see until I heard Kari say "It was a great idea for us to go to Lord of the Rings."  
  
"I've only seen it once and it's really good." TK said.   
  
"Really TK? I've never seen it. Who is your favorite charactor? I've read the books so I already know the story." Kari said, smiling.  
  
"So have I!" TK said happily. "My favorite charactor is Pippin, because he's really funny."  
  
"I like Merry, because Merry and Pippin are really good friends. It reminds me of you and me!"  
  
TK laughed. "Me too! Some of the messes *they* got into remind me of the messes *we* got into in the DigiWorld!"  
  
"Could you please be quiet? The movie's about to start." the usher said.  
  
After three hours later I was dazzled by the special effects, and all the great charactors. This was better then Episode 1 of Star Wars! 'Oops! I better follow TK and Kari. They're about to leave!' I thought.  
  
When they went out the door outside they went into Tai's car. TK had called Tai up on his cell phone that Matt got him for his birthday so Tai could bring them back home, for they were on the other side of town. They went in the car, and they'd already started when I called "Taxi, taxi!" again.  
  
The driver was a girl instead of a boy, and I think she liked me... Because she kept saying "How you doin' boy? Wanna follow me 'stead of that car?" I ignored her when she asked me that question.  
  
Then she asked me a question I would definately say no to. "Wanna come to my house?" She was fifty! No way I was going to her house! She was big, and fat, and ugly! Boy was she ugly! After a little while Tai stopped at TK's apartment. They both got out of the car to say their good-byes, but instead walked toward a taxi. The one with me in it!  
  
They opened the the door and I stepped out. I was pretty embarrassed and angry that I had been caught. They closed the door behind me, much to the woman driver's saddness. "You've been following us, haven't you Davis." Kari accused.  
  
"Why did you do it Davis?" TK asked.  
  
"I was really angry and I was going to wreck your date, until I heard you talking, and it made me happy for you guys. Kari, now I know, I love you as a friend and I know someday there'll be a girl for me." I said.  
  
"Well Davis, I can always set you up with my friend Sakura!" Kari giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress's Notes:  
  
You guys will have to wait until my second story, where it's Davis and Sakura going out, and TK and Kari who follow them! If you like, please R&R. ^_~  
  
Wingleader Sora Jade's Notes:  
  
Hey, I get to make a guest appearance in my little sis's fic! ^_^ Actually, I'm the one who's been typing all this. Feline Fairy here was dictating. She's a pretty good writer huh. Anyway, review please, and if you find yourself with extra time, you can always go read some of *my* fics! ^_~ Kisses to you! 


End file.
